dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Seo Hyun (1991)
Perfil thumb|250px|Seo Hyun *'Nombre artístico:' 서현 / Seo Hyun *'Nombre real:' 서주현 / Seo Joo Hyun *'Nombre japonés:' ソ・ジュヒョン / So Ju Hyon *'Nombre chino:' 徐朱玄 / Xú Zhū Xuán *'Apodos:' Seororo, Seobaby, Seolady, Maknae Milk Seo Joo, Sweet Potato Princess, Little Miss. Innocent y Angel Maknae. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, Pianista y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Peso:' 51 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: A * 'Signo zodiacal: '''Cáncer * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra *'Familia: Padres *'Agencia: ' Namoo Actors Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Seo Joo Hyun nació como hija única el 28 de junio de 1991 en Seúl. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Seúl 'Daeyoung High School' '', donde se graduó el 9 de febrero de 2010 con el Premio al Logro y en el 2014 se graduó en la '''Universidad Dongguk'. Fue descubierta en el Casting System 2003 SM y fue trainee durante 4 años. 'Debut' En 2007, Seo Joo Hyun debuto en el nuevo grupo de chicas de SM Entertainment llamado Girls' Generation, bajo el nombre de Seo Hyun, siendo la Maknae del mismo. Fue nombrada junto con Dong Hae por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadora de buena voluntad para la aptitud de estudiante. 'Carrera como Solista' Seohyun saco varios sencillos con Jessica y Tiffany, el primero llamado 'Oppa Nappa' y el segundo llamado 'Mabinogi (It’s Fantastic), el cual fue el tema de un videojuego. Interpretó la canción 'S.E.O.U.L.' con Rye Wook, Sung Min, Ye Sung y Dong Hae de Super Junior y sus compañeras de Girls' Generation Tae Yeon, Jessica, Soo Young y Sunny. También interpretó la canción para Caribbean Bay con sus compañeras Tae Yeon, Jessica , Tiffany y Yuri junto con 2PM. Interpretó una canción en el soundtrack oficial del drama de MBC, Kim Soo Ro, llamada 'It’s Okay Even If It Hurts'. Fue escuchada en el sexto episodio como la última canción. El sencillo salió el 25 de junio de 2010. El 29 de Agosto de 2010, Seohyun se unió a Jung Yong Hwa en el escenario, y tuvieron una presentación dual Girls' Generation con 'Run Devil Run' y CNBLUE con 'Love Light' en el Incheon Korean Music Wave 2010. El concierto fue televisado el 4 de Septiembre en MBC’s Show! Music Core. En Octubre de 2010, Seohyun fue una de los 20 ídolos de diferentes grupos de Corea del Sur que grabaron la canción 'Let’s Go', Con el propósito de incrementar la participación publica en la cumbre G-20 de 2010 en Seúl. Ella canto junto con sus compañeros de disquera Sung Min, Kim Jong Hyun y Luna . El 10 de Enero de 2017, SM Entertainment reveló que Seo Hyun realizaría su debut como solista con su primer mini álbum titulado 'Don't Say No' que fue lanzado el 17 de Enero. Dramas *Hi Dracula (jTBC, 2020) *Canvas the Emperor (QQLive, 2019) *Time (MBC, 2018) *Bad Thief, Good Thief (MBC, 2017) *Ruby Ruby Love (OnStyle / Naver TV, 2017) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) cameo *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Warm and Cozy (MBC, 2015) cameo *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Passionate Love (SBS, 2013) cameo *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) cameo Temas para Dramas *''I’ll Be Waiting tema para Fashion King (2012) *''Rampant Fine tema para Kim Soo Ro (2010) Películas *So I Married An Anti-Fan (2016) *My Palpitating Life (2014) cameo *Despicable Me 2 (2013) (Actriz de doblaje) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Despicable Me (2010) (Actriz de doblaje) Programas de TV *'2017:' King of Mask Singer *'2016:' Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.294 *'2014:' Fashion King Korea (12.01.2014, como modelo de Tiffany) *'2012-2013:' Show! Music Core (MC ft. Tiffany y Tae Yeon) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011:' Dream Team (Girls' Generation). *'2011:' Running Man Ep. 63-64 *'2010:' Star King *'2010:' Star Golden *'2010:' Intimate Note *'2010:' Win Win *'2009:' We Got Married Esposa de Jung Yong Hwa *'2009:' Hello Baby! *'2008:' Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation). Reality Shows *Seohyun Home (2017) Musicales *''Mamma Mia'' como Sophie (2016) *''Gone with the Wind como Scarlett O’Hara (2015) *''The Moon That Embraces The Sun como Yeon Woo (2014) Vídeos Musicales *TRAX - Oh! My Goddess (2011) Anuncios *MICHAA F/W (2019 ~) *Peacock Tiramisu (2017) *Maeil Soy Milk (2017) *Jay Cosmetics Hair Curator (2013) *CASIO (2012) *MIXXO (2014) *Louis Quatorz (2015) *Lotte Bono Gelato (2015) *Lotte Department Store (2012 ~ 2014) *Samantha Tabasajins (2013, Solo para Japón) *Blade Soul (2013, Chinese game model) *True Move (2013, para Tailandia) *G-Star Raw (2013, para Japón) *SK Teleom (2013) *Kookmin Bank (2013) *Naver LINE (2013) *Tommy Hilfiger Denim (2013) *Ace Bed (2012 - 2013) *LG Electronics 3D TV (2012 ~ 2013) *The Face Shop (junto a Kim Hyun Joong) (2011-2013) *Netmarble Magu Magu (2013) *Freestyle (2012) *Fragrance GIRL (2012) *Korean Yakult LOOK (2012) *SPAO (2009 ~ 2012) *J.ESTINA (2011-2012) *Guangdong Pharmaceutical Vita 500 (2011) *Seven-Eleven (2011, para Japón) *E-ma neck candy (2011, para Japón) *Lipton (2011, para Japón) *Woongjin Coway (2011) *INTEL (2011) *VOGUE GIRL (2011) *Domino's Pizza (2010 ~ 2011) *Clean clear Ft F(x) Krystal (2010) *DAUM (2010) *Nintendo DSI (2010) *Happy Money Gift Certificate (2010) *Child Popcorn (2010) *Samsung Electronics (2010, para China) *LG Electronics New Chocolate / MAXX / Cookie (2009-2010) *Samyang Ramen (2009-2010) *Post Granola Cereal (2009-2010) *Shinhan Card (2009) *Miero Beauty (2009) *Binggrae Banana Milk (2009) *Elite school uniform (2007-2009) *Elsece (2008 ~ 2009) *Philip PMP (2008) *Samsung Electronics Anycall (2008) *MapleStory (2008) *Bubble Fighter (2008) *Mabinogi (2008) *Sunkist (2007-2008) *Smart Uniform Model (2004) Discografía Mini Álbum 'Single Digital' Single Promocional Colaboraciones * Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Mabinogi (It's Fantastic!) (2008) * Jessica, Tiffany & Seohyun - Oppa Nappa (2008) Composiciones *Seohyun - Don't Say No (2017) *Seohyun - Hello" (featuring Eric Nam) (2017) *Seohyun - Magic (2017) *Seohyun - Lonely Love (2017) *Seohyun - Love & Affection (2017) *Seohyun - Bad Love (2017) *Seohyun - Moonlight (2017) *Girls' Generation - Holiday (2017) *Girls' Generation - Sweet Talk (2017) *Girls' Generation-TTS - Dear Santa (2015) *Girls' Generation-TTS - Only U (2014) *Girls' Generation - XYZ (junto a Yuri) (2013) *Girls' Generation - Baby Maybe (junto a SooYoung, Yuri) (2013) Concierto *'Seo Hyun 1st Concert "Love, Still" 2017' **24, 25 y 26 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SMTOWN Theatre **08 y 09 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SMTOWN Theatre *'SEOHYUN 'MEMORIES' ASIA FANMEETING 2018-2019' **07 Noviembre - Bangkok, Thailandia - Central Plaza Chaengwattana Hall **10 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Kbs arena **24 Noviembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Ntu sports center **27 Enero - Hong Kong - HKCEC 5G **02 Febrero - Tokyo, Japan - M''aihama amphitheater'' **11 Febrero - Osaka, japan - A''magasaki archaic hall'' Premios *'2018: MBC Drama Awards:' Fighting Performance Award (Time) *'2018: Korea Best Star Awards:' La mejor estrella del drama *'2018: 2nd The Seoul Awards:' Premio a la popularidad, actriz *'2017: Mnet M! Countdown (26/01):' "Don't Say No" *'2017: MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actress Award (Bad Thief, Good Thief) *'2016: SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting (Fantasy) (Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo) *'2014: Dongguk University:' El premio a la trayectoria *'2010: MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Pareja Popular (junto a Yong Hwa de CNBLUE) *'2010: South Korea Ministry of Culture:' Premio de Reconocimiento Curiosidades *'Grupo': Girls' Generation **'Sub-unidad: Girls' Generation-TTS **'''Posición: Vocalista / Bailarina / Maknae *'Tipo de voz:' Soprano lírica ligera. *'Rango de voz:' C3 ~ C#6 (3 octavas y 1 semitono) *'Registro soportado: '''G3/G#3 ~ B4/C5 *'Educación:' **Seoul Middle School Daeyoung High School (Transferida a Jeonju Art High School) **Dongguk University (Escuela de teatro dramático). *'Fanclub: Seomates *'''Especialidades: Japonés, canto, piano. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (lengua materna), Japonés (fluido), Inglés (Fluido) y Chino (medio). *'Hobbies: Estudiar inglés, meditar, tocar el piano, escuchar música *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra, Piano y Teclado. * '''Lema: ' "Si tu sueño esta vivo, entonces algún día sera realidad" *'''Religión: Protestante * Fue a la misma secundaria que YoonA. * Su mamá era directora en una academia de piano, por lo que sabe tocar muy bien el piano. * Fue descubierta por un administrador de SM Entertainment cuando ésta iba caminando por el metro. *Su sueño es aparecer en un drama japonés. De hecho sus motivaciones para convertirse en actriz fueron los dramas Nodame Cantabile y Hotaru no Hikari. * Ella, junto con Donghae fueron nombrados por la Oficina Metropolitana de Seúl como embajadores de buena voluntad para la "Aptitud del estudiante". Además, juntos fueron unos de los de UNICEF enviados de Chang Seong-dong, Seúl. Esta es una hazaña notable, ya que sólo aquellos que tienen una reputación respetable, son nombrados como representantes de buena voluntad. Para ayudar a los niños de África Oriental, todas la ganancias de su dueto junto a Donghae, llamado "Dreams Come True" fueron donadas. * En mayo de 2010, fue revelado que ella y Taeyeon fueron elegidas como actrices de doblaje para la versión coreana de la película de animación 3D, "Mi Villano Favorito" (Despicable Me). Seohyun dobló al personaje Edith, mientras que Taeyeon hizo el rol de Margo, la hermana mayor de Edith. * En 2011 todas las miembros de SNSD compitieron con sus propias portadas para la revista Marie Claire. Las de Seohyun se vendieron en 3 minutos, siendo ella la vencedora. * Interpretó a Scarlett O'hara en el musical "Gone with the wind" el año 2015, recibiendo excelentes críticas por su papel. * De acuerdo con una encuesta que se llevó a cabo en un hospital de cirugía cosmética en Seúl, los resultados mostraron que de los 781 internautas que participaron, 348 (44,5%) votaron a favor de Seohyun como "miembro del grupo joven que muestra la mejor belleza natural". *Donó 100 won en la universidad donde asiste en becas, porque dice que no le gusta que la gente deje de estudiar por sus dificultades económicas. *Se posicionó en el puesto #5 en la lista mensual de Gaon con 33,041 copias vendidas de su primer álbum solista 'Don’t Say No' en 2017. *Compró una casa en Cheongdam-dong, de unos 238㎡/70. Con un valor aproximado de 1.29 billón de Won. * Compuso una canción del Álbum de TTS 'Holler' la canción se titula 'Only U' También dijo que esa era su canción favorita ya que la compuso y que toda en ella desde la melodía a la letra combina perfectamente. * Participó en 'Saturday, Saturday Is a Singer' de Infinity Challenge donde sustituyó a Eugene. * Ama desesperadamente las Goguma (patatas dulces), incluso en un show las eligió por sobre los hombres. * Tuvo un perro llamado Dubu (Tofu). * Admira a Ban Ki Moon (Secretario de la ONU). *Le gusta mucho leer, sobro todo libros de autoayuda. *El 9 de Octubre de 2017 SM Entertainment anuncio la salida de SeoHyun de la agencia por término de contrato, sus actividades con el grupo aun están en discusión: “Los miembros tampoco tienen pensamientos de disolución en lo absoluto. Simplemente, hay contratos de algunas integrantes que han terminado, se tomará una decisión cuidadosa después de discutir con las chicas la dirección de las futuras actividades de Girls’ Generation”. *El día 29 de Mayo del 2018 se reveló que desde Abril ya no es parte de Sublime Artist Agency y que planea establecer una agencia. Sublime Artist Agency luego comunicó que Seo Hyun nunca tuvo un contrato de administración con ellos, por lo que no es correcto decir que su contrato expiró. Sólo trabajó con ellos en anuncios y actividades varias, por lo que continuarán trabajando con ella en el futuro de la misma manera que ahora. *El 7 de marzo de 2019, Namoo Actors anunció oficialmente que la idol convertida en actriz había firmado un contrato exclusivo con su agencia. *Seohyun donó 10M de won en secreto bajo su nombre (Seo Juhyun) para ayudar a las víctimas de los incendios en Sockcho. La prensa se dio cuenta después de que era SNSD Seohyun y por eso recién fue reportado. Enlaces *Sitio Web Official *Twitter Official *Instagram Official Galería Seo_juhyun_3.jpg Seo_juhyun_4.jpg Seo_juhyun_5.jpg Seohyun_-_HN.jpg Videografía Yuri X Seohyun - Secret|Yuri X Seohyun - Secret SEOHYUN - Don't Say No|Don't Say No Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KMC Categoría:KPianista Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2017